Boys' Club/Trivia
* Tom wears a dark blue jacket, white shirt, tie and dress slacks when he and Leslie investigate reports of kids throwing poopbags at a park ** he wears a similar outfit when grabbing a hot dog * The sign at the park reads: ** PET WASTE ** TRANSMITS DISEASE ** LEASH AND CLEAN ** UP AFTER ** YOUR PET ** (with a stylized image of a person holding their dog on a leash with a pooper scooper under the dog's tail) ** FOR YOUR ** PET'S WASTE * below the first sign on the same pole is a bag dispenser with the phrase "COURTESY/LITTER BAGS" and "PLEASE CLEAN UP/AFTER YOUR DOG" * below the dispenser is a receptacle * Leslie engages in the poopbag fight with 7 youths * the Parks Department vehicle is a white Prius with the seal of the City of Pawnee on the door and the phrase "PARKS & RECREATION" beneath it * Norton Construction sent the Parks Department a gift basket * Tom claims people call him a "brown Superman with a beard that stands for truth, justice and the American way" due to his pure moral code * Tom uses his Parks Department I.D. badge to cut in line for snacks sold at the park * April designed the social media profile for the Sullivan Street Pit ** for its debut, Leslie cuts a red ribbon which she had tied around her computer monitor ** it has 6 friends * according to his social media profile, Mark Brendanawicz's favorite movie is Dances with Wolves * Ann teases Mark about the girls on his profile (she calls them his Friday Night crowd) ** they have tribal back tattoos and drink Red Bull for a living ** one of the girls has a tattoo that says "Daddy's Girl" and both words are misspelled * April has a sister named Natalie * for violating the Government Employee Ethics Code of the State of Indiana, Leslie apologizes to every female public official in America, individually and in alphabetical order * There is one female on the wall of portraits in the hallway ** a blond on the far right, second row from the bottom * Andy is playing a driving videogame as Ann leaves for her double shift * Leslie wrote Jerry up for making personal phone calls to his mom ** Leslie didn't know his mom was in the hospital * Donna wants the now empty gift basket for potpourri * the minimum punishment for Leslie's transgression is an official letter from the City Manager * Leslie emailed a full confession to everyone in the Pawnee government with a link to the social media profile for the Sullivan Street Pit attached * April adds a video of herself drinking the wine Leslie stole to the social media profile for the Sullivan Street Pit ** April is drinking in the conference room while spinning on a swivel chair * Tom wears a dark brown Lacoste polo shirt and dress slacks when helping Leslie prepare for her hearing before the disciplinary committee * when Ron explains to Leslie he has to attend her disciplinary hearing because he is her department head, he is fiddling with a modern cellphone (possibly a Blackberry) * Leslie is told she is before the committee because she allegedly accepted a gift over $25 and contributed to the delinquency of a minor * there are three unidentified men on the disciplinary committee * there is water on the windows the day of Leslie's disciplinary hearing (presumable rain as the windows look out onto a street) * when Leslie reaches for a glass to drink from at her disciplinary hearing, she grabs one and knocks over another * Ron inadvertently rats out the city planners who drink in the courtyard Tuesdays after work ** alcohol consumption is not permitted on city property * Leslie believes the biggest crime that could be committed here her disciplinary hearing would be to destroy a teenage girl's passion for local government * Andy's boombox holds 12 batteries * another of Ann and Andy's neighbors is Hank, who has a medium-sized black dog * Ron calls Leslie's no rule-breaking "annoying" * Ron tells the disciplinary committee that if they want to do more than slap Leslie's wrist, they will have to go through him ** which he did because he hates bureaucracy; not for Leslie * Leslie's impression of the hearing: ** 100 years in hell ** the worst day of her life * Leslie tells Ann that she opened the gift basket to impress Mark * Leslie had a brief affair with Mark in February of 2004 and she believes there is still something very complicated between them * Mark has 7 letters in his file ** pretty much everyone in the planning department has a bunch of letters in their file Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * a 20 second version of the theme plays Leslie's desk * a miniature Statue of Liberty * mini Liberty Bell * square, magnetic paper clip dispenser * silver pencil sharpener * miniature basket used as a pen/pencil holder * name plaque Members of the "Boys' Club" * Mark Brendanawicz * Brian * two other men whose names were not mentioned Female Public Officials Leslie Apologizes To * Michele Bachman, Republican, Minnesota * Tammy Baldwin, Democrat, Wisconsin * Melissa Bean Andyisms * calls a box of "Mighty Bites" "dinner" * lifted the vacuum off the floor and onto the couch to get some food * calls himself a "nester" * collected three 13-gallon tall kitchen bags worth of trash, which he threw into the pit * he exchanges "hey"s with another guy throwing several 33-gallon trash bags on the other side of the pit * called Lawrence a jagweed * fell in prickly bushes chasing Lawrence Behind Ron in his office * the Bobby Knight poster Reasons why April posted that video * she was bored * her hair looked really good Prep Questions Tom asks Leslie Ron's reaction to Leslie's disciplinary hearing The City of Pawnee's Disciplinary Committee wants to continue questioning Leslie, but Ron has become impatient. * This is not Communist China * You cannot make her whip herself * You cannot make her wear a hair-shirt Ron's idea of a perfect government * One guy who sits in a small room at a desk * The only thing he's allowed to decide is who to nuke * The man is chosen based on some kind of IQ test * A physical tournament, like a decathlon * Women are brought to him Category:Trivia